


Parallels and Tangents

by fuckingnagrontrash (orphan_account)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brotherly Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fuckingnagrontrash
Summary: I own nothing.Unbeta'd.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> Unbeta'd.

Duro is a freshman in St. James College and it is the first day of the semester. Actually, it was the first time he set foot on the campus since the registration because he didn’t need apply for a dorm. You see, he lives just a few miles away from the college compound, in a house that he and his brother Agron bought with their inheritance. When they were younger, they used to live with their uncle. They were separated for a brief time when Agron entered college and moved in to a dorm. But when they learned that Duro would be following soon in his college, Agron took the initiative to look for a house near campus that could fit the both of them. It was luck really that he got in the same school as Agron because that means he’ll be able to live with his brother again. Sure, they annoy each other from time to time, and Agron can be an overbearing and overprotective brother, but he can’t really blame him for that because Agron basically raised him since their parents died. He’s thankful for his brother really, without him he’d be completely and utterly lost. At least going to the same college would mean that his new life wouldn’t be too different from his old life. So far, things are looking good for Duro Meister. 

\---

Agron insisted to take him to school despite his very vocal and violent protests. He’s in college now for chrissake, he doesn’t need his big brother to chaperone him everywhere he goes, especially not to go to his college. But Agron won this battle saying that if he drove him to school, he wouldn’t get lost like he usually did given that he’s new to the place. And besides, Agron had the morning shift so he said that it would be practical to take Duro to school since it’s in the same route anyway so he was extra persistent. Agron also seems to have extra spring in his step since yesterday and he didn’t want to be the one to spoil his good mood. In the end, he knew he had no other choice but to give in. He was dropped off a few meters away from his building at around 7:50, which gives him enough time to roam around a bit and look for his room since his first class doesn’t start until 9am. After passing two walkways and a couple of hedges he found that he was enjoying himself while he was taking in the sights and sounds of a new environment and admiring the way the leaves dance with the breeze when he caught sight of him. And oh boy was it a vision. He had long raven hair, bronze skin, and a beautiful face that would put Apollo’s to shame. The man seemed small in the bench he was sitting on, sipping on his drink (iced tea maybe?), and giving a polite nod or smile to anyone who looked his way. While every other student around looked giddy or nervous or over-stimulated, he was there looking like the poster child of serene. Who is this man, he thought to himself. Who is this beautiful man? 

It seemed liked he was staring at the beautiful man for hours and not just minutes when he was forced out of his reverie; the man stood up and walked up to the nearest bin to throw his now emptied cup. The man then started for the entrance of the building and in a matter of three blinks he was gone. The man walked swiftly and gracefully that it was almost as if he wasn’t real but was just a phantasm, a figment of his imagination. He shook his head and looked at his watch, seeing as there’s barely ten minutes left before his first class, he rushed into the building and quickly searched for his room. 

After sprinting the two set of stairs to reach the third floor and one or two wrong turns, he finally reached his room, room 308. He was among the last of the students to enter the room, and it turns out he was just on time as the professor entered the room next. Almost all the seats were taken save from the few in the first and second row. He didn’t think too much as he took the seat in the aisle in the second row. He took out a pen as the syllabus was being distributed, then he dropped his bag to the floor a little too loudly. He looked to his right and was about to apologize to his seatmate for the clumsy way he let his bag drop, but instead his jaw dropped. There he is, right in front of him, the beautiful man he saw earlier. Oh god, he is even more beautiful up close. Duro found himself transfixed to the man’s eyes, big hazel brown and beautiful framed by a set of unfairly long lashes. Fuck, he muttered, I am so doomed. Seconds had passed and he was pretty sure he was having some kind of a stroke but he still can’t escape this trance he was in. When he couldn’t find his voice, the man finally gave him a confused but friendly smile then turned his attention to the professor who he supposed was giving them their first lecture. The rest of the class was torture. Between the boring introduction to ancient roman history, which he only took as a necessary GED course, and the self-control he had to practice to stop himself from looking at the beautiful man beside him, it was fucking torture. He wished death upon himself about 10,000 times but he can’t die yet, not until he learns the name of Mr. Beautiful.

He was in the middle of imagining his eulogy for the nth when the professor finally ended the lecture. Thank the heavens. Mr. Beautiful was just starting to put away his stuff when he had the sense to get up and introduce himself.

“Hi. I, uh, I’m sorry about the distraction earlier. I am such a klutz sometimes.”  
“Nah, there was nothing to disrupt anyway. Mr. Callaghan was just giving the outline of the course.”  
“Duro.” He spoke in a small voice. He was staring again as the man before him swung his bag to his shoulder.  
“What?”  
“Duro, I mean, my name is Duro.” He said, reaching out his hand to the other man.  
“Oh hi Duro. I’m Nasir” he replied. Then Nasir gave him the biggest, most dazzling smile he has ever seen as he shook the outstretched hand.  
“Hello Nasir” Duro said. All the while he was doing the craziest wildest happy dance in his mind.

\---

Agron decided to go out for a run tonight while his brother settled in. For some reason, he didn’t go his usual route and took a new one instead on the other side of town. He heard there was a new dog park and he has been meaning to check it out for some time now. They don’t have a dog but he liked dogs so he guessed that was good enough reason to go to the park. Agron was just starting to work up some sweat when he rounded the street to the dog park and he saw him. It stopped him dead in his tracks. With the streetlights framing the man’s body, Agron had the perfect view of him. And oh boy, was the view perfect. He had long raven hair that reflected the light in a mesmerizing way, golden skin that seemed to have stars of their own, and a beautiful face that would put every Greek god to shame. He was sitting on a bench, petting his dog (golden retriever maybe?) and giving a bright smile to every person and dog that looked his way. He seemed small next to his ridiculously big dog and it was almost painful how adorable he is. No, not just adorable, the man is beautiful. 

Agron found himself caught in the man’s gravitational pull and before he can stop himself, he was already walking towards him. He was just a few meters away from the man when the golden retriever came running to him, inevitably tugging the man along with him, and in just a few moments, the dog was on him mauling him and kissing him all over. In any other circumstance, he wouldn’t mind being slobbered up by a cute dog but this time he wished he were being pawed by the man instead. Just when Agron thought the dog wouldn’t let go of him, the man reined him in and offered me his hand. He found himself looking up at the man’s smiling face. Up close, the man is even more stunning than he first thought. Agron was transfixed to the man’s eyes, big hazel brown and beautiful framed by a set of unfairly long lashes. Fuck the gods, he muttered, fuck the fucking gods. From that point on, Agron knew he was a goner. 

He stood there for seconds, mouth agape, as he couldn’t shake himself from the daze he was in. He knew it’s rude to stare but he just couldn’t help himself. He was pretty sure the dog killed him and now he is in heaven before the man broke the silence.

“Sorry about Maxwell. He really likes people. He’s usually well behaved though, I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”  
Agron had some idea, maybe Maxwell sensed that he was staring at his person and took matters to his own hands. Or paws, rather.  
“Nah it’s all right. I really like dogs anyway.” He offered with his most charming smile he can muster. He hopes his dimples would do the trick. “Do you often come here with Maxwell?”  
“Oh no, it’s our first time here actually. I saw this park yesterday when I was on my way home. My parents and I just moved here.”  
“That’s great,” he said a little too loudly, “welcome to the neighborhood! I’m Agron by the way.” He offered his hand out for a handshake. Handshakes, normal people do that right? He needed to seem normal in front of this man.  
“I’m Nasir” he shook his hand and smiled.  
“So, Maxwell’s a cool name” Agron said as he bit cheek for the terribly lame line.  
“Yeah, I guess” Nasir laughed “I don’t know, maybe I was drinking coffee at the time.”  
Agron arched his brow a bit and Nasir laughed at that. “It’s my favorite brand of coffee, okay.”  
“I guess you owe me coffee then, seeing as Maxwell almost took me out just earlier. I know a cute little coffee shop down a few blocks,” Agron said. He wasn’t usually this forward with anyone he was interested in, but then again not everyone was as gorgeous as Nasir, so decided to take his chance. He didn’t even know if Nasir is interested in guys but he won’t be able to forgive himself if he let this chance pass.  
“Wow, okay. You don’t waste time do you?” Nasir laughed again. Agron swore he could get lost in his laugh forever.  
“Well yeah, having a near-death experience makes you appreciate life more. Makes you less afraid to take chances,” he smiled, “what do you say? Tomorrow? How does 6pm sound?” he crossed his fingers so hard he thought they could break.  
“Sure,” Nasir said as he took a pen and paper from his pocket and wrote something down “here’s my number. Just text me the name of the place and location.”  
“Of course. See you tomorrow!” he replied as he glanced at the piece of then pocketed it. Agron said it with obvious excitement in his voice that he could almost slap himself for how embarrassing it is. He would too, if he weren’t this ecstatic. He just met the most beautiful man in the world, in the galaxy too probably, and he is meeting him tomorrow for coffee.  
“Okay, See you tomorrow. Bye Agron” with that, Nasir turned his heels and left with Maxwell trotting along his side.  
“Bye” Agron whispered as he watched Nasir walk away. See you tomorrow. He smiled as he left the park and went on with his evening run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.  
> Unbeta'd.

4:00pm  
Agron has just parked the car in the garage when he looked at his watch. He was thankful that he has the early shift today so he still has enough time to get ready for his date. Wait, he’s getting ahead of himself, Nasir just agreed to have coffee with him it doesn’t mean he can count this as their first date. He didn’t want to assume; he didn’t want to fuck this up. He headed inside their house and called for his brother. When there was no answer from Duro, he went straight to the kitchen instead. He grabbed some Gatorade from the fridge as he placed his bag on the counter. He had to take a minute to calm himself down; he’s to giddy and jittery and he couldn’t think straight. He still couldn’t believe what happened last night, who he met, and who he’s about to have coffee with. Agron felt himself an idiot for feeling like this, it was almost as if he was back in middle school and had his first crush; it was like he going through puberty all over again. Pfssh, so much for calming down. He laughed a little at how foolish he was being and decided to go to his room instead. 

He took a longer bath than he expected; he really want to smell nice for Nasir. He really wanted to make a good first impression. He put on his white button down shirt (the one Duro always compliments him in) and a pair of tight fitting jeans (the one he knows he looks good in). He checked himself in the mirror one last time and smirked a bit. Damn, I look good. Nasir’s gonna want me now. He battled with himself if he wanted to spray perfume one last time but decided against it because suffocating your date with perfume is not good first date etiquette right? When he reached his car, he checked his phone. 5:30pm. It will only take him about 15 minutes to reach the coffee shop and he will have about 15 more to gather himself before Nasir arrives. I think that’s enough time. He punched in Nasir’s number and texted him that he is about to leave and head to the coffee shop. He gave him the name and the address then he put his phone back to his pocket. He turned the key and the ignition kicked in, not a moment too soon he was already driving to where he will meet his heart. 

It seems that he was more excited than he led himself to believe, as he reached the coffee shop in merely 10 minutes. It was a miracle he thought that he wasn’t pulled over for speeding or driving like a maniac or something. He entered the familiar ambiance of Bean, Froth, and Beyond and smiled to the baristas and the servers. It was a horrible name, a pun worthy of any self-respecting dad with a joke up his sleeve really, but the coffee’s really good here and the people are nice, so he always comes back for more. He takes the table by the window and asks for a glass of water while he waits. Agron couldn’t help himself and checks his watch every minute. The server, Mira, noticed her and walked over to his table.

“Hey Agron. You look adorable today.” She teased.  
“Huh?” snapping back to reality, “Adorable? What! I was trying for sexy, goddammit!” he muttered, along with other curse words that he only allowed himself to hear.  
“Relax, hun, I’m just kidding. You look plenty sexy,” she offered reassuringly.  
“Oh. Uh, sorry. I’m just…I’m really nervous.” He confessed.  
“Yeah, I can see. So who is this guy then? He must be special. It’s not the first time you brought anyone here but I can’t say I’ve seen you this flustered before.”  
“Oh my god Mira, you don’t know the half of it!” he said a little to loudly. “It’s this guy I met last night down by the dog park. The new one along 5th, you know that? Anyway, so, I got real ballsy and asked him out for coffee. And he said yes! Oh my god, once you see him, you’ll know why I’m like this. He’s gorgeous! His name is Nasir.” If he could see himself right now he’d say he probably looks misty-eyed.  
Mira almost laughed her response “Wow. I bet he’s a real Adonis if he got you squealing like a schoolgirl like this. Can’t wait to meet him. Anyway I’ll leave you to your waiting for now and just call me when the man of your dreams arrives, okay?” she smiled as she headed back to the counter.  
“You’ll see.” Agron snorted then smiled. The man of my dreams? Hmm, sounds about right. He smiled again at the thought.

The clock is almost at 6:03 when he saw Nasir by the window. He waved like a madman and smiled when he finally got Nasir’s attention, gesturing to their table. Nasir entered the room and smiled at Agron as he walked towards their table. Agron stood up as he offered him a seat.

“Hi. Sorry I’m a bit late. I rounded the wrong corner.” Nasir said shyly. “Have you been waiting long?”  
“No, not at all. I just got here myself.” He lied. He was here 13 minutes earlier, but he didn’t really mind. “So uhm, do you want to order?”  
“Oh, sure. But maybe you could order for me? I don’t know what’s good here.”  
“Of course. Their caramel macchiato’s good. I always recommend that for first timers. They also have good cakes here; I recommend their red velvet. “  
“Okay. I’ll have those then.” Nair smiled at Agron, before he asked again “So, you bring people here often?”  
Shit. Fuck. “Ah, no, not often. Just a few. Only those that I really like?” Goddamit, shut the fuck up Agron, before you completely ruin this. “No, I mean…”  
“Relax man, I’m just kidding.” Nasir laughed.  
“Oh. Heh. I, I’m sorry I’m just real nervous. I just, I haven’t asked some one out in a while and I kinda forgot how to do this. But I wanted to do it right for you.” He was shocked at the honesty he freely offered. And it was the truth, he hadn’t does this in a while, between work and taking care of Duro, he didn’t have time for dates. Yeah sure there were the occasional fucks or one-night-stands but nothing serious. His last serious relationship was during his freshman year and that ended badly. He didn’t want the same fate for him and Nasir, that’s why he’s really trying hard now to make a good impression.  
“I’m sorry. To be perfectly honest, I haven’t done this in a while too. I think I only make inappropriate comments or jokes like that when I’m nervous,” he replied  
“Wow look at us. Who would’ve thought that we’re both nervous wrecks!” Agron said. Then they both laughed heartily at that.  
“Wait, you said you’re nervous? What was that all about last night?”  
“Well I wasn’t lying about no being afraid of taking chances. But I guess once I’ve had time to think about it, that’s when it got to me. That’s when I realized that there are actually risks to this…” Agron paused, not really sure of what to say next.  
“Risks?” okay now Nasir is curious for sure.  
“Risks, you know, of not having you. That if I don’t do this right, I might not be able to see you again. And that would suck because I would very much like to see you again.”  
Agron ducked his head, not wanting Nasir to see the crimson on his face.  
“Alright, Casanova,” Nasir joked. “Okay, so how about those coffee and cakes?” then he smiled earnestly at Agron.  
“Okay, coffee and cakes.” Agron motioned for Mira that they’re ready to order. I might have a real chance with him after all. 

Agron and Nasir ended up talking for hours that they ended up deciding to continue their little tryst to dinner. They went to a cozy diner across the street where they carried on their conversation about almost anything under the sun.

With the way things are going, Agron wouldn’t be surprised if they’ll have talked the whole evening through until morning. And that would’ve happed too if he hadn’t suddenly remembered about Duro. Agron then begrudgingly ended the night before things really get out of hand, but not without asking Nasir out on another date. No, Agron would have none of that; he knows that they’ve only just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.  
> Unbeta'd.

6:00pm  
When he opened the door to their house, Duro excitedly bolted inside to look for his brother. He called for his brother 4 or 5 times but there is no answer; Agron must be still at work or at one of his runs. He just shrugged to himself and went to his room for a quick shower and a change of clothes. Feeling his stomach growl, he went to the kitchen to fix himself some snack. He picked some pudding, an apple, and a water bottle from the fridge and took a seat at the counter. Within minutes, he was already lost in his daydreaming. His mind naturally drifted to thoughts of Nasir, thoughts that he’ll willingly and happily succumb to. 

\---

After the first class, Duro still has one more class before he could head to lunch. Time passed relatively quickly in that hour and soon enough, he packed his bag and started walking towards the food hall. He spent a good amount of time choosing between burrito and pizza but eventually landed on the latter, which is almost always the case when faced with the prospect of pizza, and then grabbing some root beer in the process. Duro scanned the tables and was delighted to spot a familiar friendly face in the crowd. Without much thought, his feet carried him towards the pleasing sight that is Nasir, who was doing something with his phone. Nasir seemed to be texting and Duro lightly tapped his arm to get his attention.

“Hey! Nasir? Mind if I sit here?”  
“Oh, yeah, no I don’t mind. I actually just texted my friend that I couldn’t wait for her to eat coz I’m starving. And besides, I bet she’s already having lunch with some guy she met and forgot about our plans. Typical.” He said as he rolled his eyes, but quickly followed it with a laugh.  
Duro thought it must be his lucky day. He just responded with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.  
Nasir then proceeded to tell him stories about almost anything – ranging from conspiracy theories to tv shows he is currently watching right now to bands and artists he’s been obsessed with for years. Duro was pleasantly surprised that once you get past Nasir’s shy and reserved exterior, you actually get to see a fun-loving, interesting, and passionate person. If he hadn’t already been taken with him from the start, this would definitely take him to the head-over-heels level of wanting.  
They also talked about the customary things like the classes they are taking, their majors, where they came from, their families, their hobbies, etc. They covered a lot in their conversation, nothing in-depth for now, but enough to know each other just a little better. They still however hadn’t brushed up on what he was most interested in, finding out if Nasir was gay too. But he didn’t want to be too forward with him so he kept his mouth shut, for now. They were about 40 minutes in their exchange when Nasir suddenly gasped and startled him.  
“What? Is something the matter?” He asked, his face full of worry.  
“Oh my god! I think I forgot to put food for my dog and my mom and dad are at work. Shit!” He hurriedly stashed his bag and grabbed his trash as he stood up. “Sorry I have to go. See you around”  
“Yeah, sure, of course. See you soon!” He shouted as Nasir dashed for the exit. Nasir disappeared behind the door when he realized he didn’t get the chance to get his number. Fuck. Good thing he had at least 2 classes with him so he’s sure he’ll be seeing him soon. Better luck next time then.

\---

After his snack, he decided to distract himself with some videogames. He rifled through their game directory and landed on Arkham Asylum. Within minutes, he was lost to the game and thoughts of Nasir were temporarily put on the back burner.

Three hours, four games, five pizza slices, and two beers later he heard his brother come in. Without looking up, he called out to Agron.

“Hey bro,” he said as he saved his game.  
“Hey! Have you eaten? I brought you some waffles.”  
“Thanks, but no thanks. I already ordered pizza.” Duro eyed his brother, noticing something in his eyes, a secret maybe. “Where you been?”  
“Out,” Agron replied, positively beaming at his younger brother.  
“Agron, you’ve been out since like forever, tell me something I don’t know.” Duro teased his brother mercilessly.  
Agron rolled his eyes as he said, “that’s not what I meant, dumbass.” But then he gave a cheeky grin. “I’ll have you know, I was on a date with the most gorgeous man I’ve seen to ever grace this earth. I’m pretty sure he’s a god incarnate.”  
“Wow Agron, I’ve never pegged you as a religious man.” He burst out in laughter. “So tell me, who is this god you speak of.”  
“No,” his firm answer came out, surprising not only Duro but himself as well.  
“What do you mean no?” A genuine questioning face looked back at him.  
“No, I mean…” he stammered, struggling to find reason in his mind, “I, I don’t know. I can’t tell it yet.” Agron wasn’t sure why but he felt it to be true, before finally, he added in a whisper, “I don’t want to jinx.”  
One blink, and then two, and then another, before Duro bellowed out, “Jinx? Jinx! You don’t wanna jinx it! Who are you and what did you do to my brother?” There were tears in his eyes now, while his shoulders shake uncontrollably with laugher.  
“Stop it! It’s true,” shouting, but without real anger in his voice, “I know it’s stupid but it’s how I feel okay.”  
“Okay, okay,” trying to reel himself in, “I respect that.“ Duro is almost calm when he added, “You tell me when you’re ready. Or when you’re about to get married.” There’s mischief in his eyes when he said that last part.  
“Fuck you,” Agron said, punching his Duro’s arm.  
“Ow! Fuck you too bro.” he replied, rubbing his assaulted arm. “You’re gonna pay for that.”  
“Hey, come on,” hooking his arm on Duro’s shoulder, “why don’t you make me pay in that little game of yours.”  
“Oh, you’ll pay!” He roared as they headed towards their sofa. 

Duro and Agron went on to play videogames for hours on end. Every once in a while though, Duro glanced at an unknowing Agron. He thought to himself that he too had a little secret of his own; just like Agron, he too had something that he didn’t want to jinx.

\---

The next day at school was an uneventful one for Duro, save for his philosophy class. The class itself was hell, Duro hated philosophy, but he had this class with Nasir so that made it infinitely better. He also met Nasir’s other friend Chadara. At first he was bummed because she and Nasir were closer and he was feeling a little left out. He was starting to hate her guts because they were planning their afternoon hangout without him, but when she invited him to come with them, he naturally changed his mind about him; This Chadara lady might not be that bad after all, he thought.

In the afternoon, they all went together for movie and milkshakes. Duro thoroughly enjoyed this because he got to see Nasir’s playful side again; as it turns out Nasir really really likes milkshakes and he was buzzing all afternoon. In fact, Nasir was buzzing so much he let slip milkshakes are his gay ass’ biggest weakness. Duro doesn’t know what being gay had to do with milkshakes but he didn’t care because now he has this vital information about Nasir: he IS gay! And on top of that he now knows his weakness: milkshakes! Duro made a mental note of that, thinking that might just be the way to Nasir’s heart. After the movie they said their goodbyes even though Duro didn’t want to yet, he still wanted to spend more time with Nasir. He was having an internal battle whether or not he’ll ask Nasir out for dinner tonight, but he thought that might freak Nasir out. He sighed dejectedly and decided to save this for next time. What a coward. He berated himself a little before heading home.

Even though he didn’t get to properly ask Nasir out, he was still happy because he got to hang out with Nasir. Yes Chadara was with them too but he’ll take what he can get when it comes to Nasir.

Duro was still on his high when he went inside their house and his brother immediately greeted him. Agron was wearing his training clothes so he know he’s about to go out for his evening run. He was just about to pass his brother when Agron held his shoulders and stopped him, eyeing him suspiciously as if he’s some kind of sketchy stranger.

“What’s up with you?” Agron continued to look him straight in the face, “Why do you have that big goofy smile on your face?”  
“Nothing,” he lied.  
Agron’s eyes widened at his answer, “You got laid didn’t you? You got laid!” Agron all but shouted when he spoke again, “Wow brother it’s only your second day in college. You’re doing good.”  
He looked back at his brother incredulously, “Wha – No! I didn’t get laid okay.”  
“Fine, whatever you say bro, but I know that look.”  
“Fine! Don’t believe me then.” But an idea suddenly came to mind, so he added wit a little mischief, “And if I’m getting laid, I won’t tell you anyway.”  
Agron gasped. “You are! You cheeky little bastard, you are getting laid! Who is this boy, huh, I want to know who’s boning my little brother.”  
“Agron!”  
“What! I just want to know if he’s good enough to bone my little brother.” Agron shrugged.  
“Agro – Would you stop saying ‘bone’ and ‘little brother’ in the same sentence,” he sighed. “And besides it’s my choice who I bone.” He smirked at his brother.  
“Okay, okay. Fine I’ll leave you to it. But I gotta meet him soon okay?”  
But Duro wasn’t done teasing his brother, “No.”  
“What do you mean no?”  
“Well you have your little secret and I have mine.”  
Agron snorted, “You really are cheeky. Jesus, we’re not children anymore to keep secrets like this.”  
“Well, you started it.”  
“Yeah, yeah, fine whatever I get it. You want to have your little precious boy to your self,” Agron uttered almost quietly, but Duro couldn’t miss the reflective hint in what his brother said. Agron headed towards the door as he said “I already cooked dinner just heat it up. Don’t wait up. And don’t think we’re done with this yet.”  
“Bye bro! Enjoy your run!” He said before sticking his tongue out to the general direction of his brother’s leaving form.


End file.
